A vehicle seat, such as a car seat, with a height-adjustable seat bottom is hitherto known in the art. In Patent Literature 1, a car seat is disclosed in which a side frame, a slide rail fixed to a floor of a vehicle body, and front and rear links pivotally connected to the side frame and the slide rail are arranged to form a four-bar linkage so that a height of a seat bottom can be adjusted by operating/turning an operation knob provided at one side frame.
To be more specific, in the car seat of Patent Literature 1, when the operation knob is turned, a pinion gear mounted on a rotary shaft of the operation knob rotates, causing a sector gear disposed between the side frame and the front link to rotate. Then, as the sector gear rotates, a pin provided at the sector gear causes the front link to swing in a raise-up direction or in a tilt-down direction, and at the same time, causes the rear link to swing in a raise-up direction or in a tilt-down direction via a link rod, whereby the height of the side frame is rendered adjustable.